rasy_psowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Border collie
thumb|382px Border collie – jedna z ras psów, należąca do grupy psów pasterskich i zaganiających, zaklasyfikowana do sekcji psów pasterskich (owczarskich). Typ wilkowaty. Podlega próbom pracy. Rys historyczny Współczesny border collie jest potomkiem roboczych collie trzymanych w hrabstwach na pograniczu Anglii i Szkocji. Od 1881 roku uczestniczył on w konkursach owczarków i był eksportowany jako pracujący owczarek na wszystkie kontynenty. Wygląd Budowa Border collie ma mieć proporcjonalną budowę ciała, przy czym wygląd jego wskazuje na grację i doskonałą harmonię w połączeniu z odpowiednią masą ciała. Obecnie kształtują się coraz większe podziały w kwestii wzorca między psami przeznaczonymi do wystaw a użytkowymi. Te drugie charakteryzuje lżejsza budowa ciała, mniej obfita okrywa włosowa oraz wydłużony kształt głowy. Jest to również kwestią przodków – cięższa budowa charakteryzuje psy hodowane w Nowej Zelandii, lżejsze to typ angielski. Szata i umaszczenie Nie preferuje się psów z przewagą koloru białego. Niebieskie oczy dopuszczalne są jedynie w umaszczeniu merle. U border collie występują różne kolory szaty, a w tym: black and white (czarno-biały) black tricolour (czarny trójkolorowy) – biało-czarny z podpalaniami blue merle (niebieski marmurkowy) blue tricolour merle (niebieski marmurkowy trójkolorowy) – niebieski marmurkowy z podpalaniami chocolate and white (czekoladowo-biały) chocolate tricolour (czekoladowy trójkolorowy) – czekoladowo-biały z podpalaniami chocolate merle (czekoladowy marmurkowy) chocolate tricolour merle (czekoladowy marmurkowy trójkolorowy) – czekoladowy marmurkowy z podpalaniami blue and white (niebiesko-biały) – rozjaśniony czarny z białym blue tricolour (niebieski trójkolorowy) – niebiesko-biały z podpalaniami slate merle (ciemnoszary marmurkowy) slate tricolour merle (ciemnoszary marmurkowy trójkolorowy) – ciemnoszary marmurkowy z podpalaniami lilac and white (liliowo-biały) – rozjaśniony czekoladowy z białym lilac tricolour (liliowy trójkolorowy) – liliowo-biały z podpalaniami lilac merle (liliowy marmurkowy) lilac tricolour merle (liliowy marmurkowy trójkolorowy) – liliowy marmurkowy z podpalaniami red (australian red, golden, yellow) and white (rudo-biały) sable and white (sobolowy z białym) thumb|400px Zachowanie i charakter Uznany przez psychologa Stanleya Corena za najbardziej inteligentną rasę psów. Jego predyspozycje wymagają, aby praca, którą wykonuje, dawała mu radość i pozwalała wykazać się inicjatywą. Uważny i podatny na szkolenie, uwielbia biegać i wykonywać zadania powierzane mu przez przewodnika. Właściciel psa powinien dysponować czasem i być osobą aktywną. Border collie potrzebuje pana o spokojnym usposobieniu, który będzie w stanie żyć z nim w harmonii i potrafić się z nim porozumieć, gdyż w przeciwnym razie border łatwo wymknie się spod kontroli. Border Collie to pies szczerze oddany swojemu właścicielowi, uległy i zrównoważony. Charakter często determinuje przeznaczenie psa – psy sportowe cechuje większa uległość niż typowo pasterskie. Użytkowość Pies pasterski, pomocnik w zaganianiu owiec. Wykazuje olbrzymią potrzebę i chęć do pracy oraz ciągłego ruchu. Doskonale nadaje się do uprawiania wszystkich sportów kynologicznych, z wyjątkiem szkolenia w kierunku IPO (szkolenie na psa obronnego). Sprawdza się jako pies lawinowy w górach i jako pies tropiący. Z racji ogromnej chęci pracy z człowiekiem może być wykorzystywany przy wykrywaniu narkotyków oraz w służbach celnych. Nadaje się również do terapii chorych. Podobnie jak przy budowie border collie – tak i przy użytkowości kształtują się różnice między psami z linii typowo wystawowych a tymi sportowymi/użytkowymi. Pierwszy typ zatraca powoli niespożyty temperament na rzecz spokojnego poddawania się zabiegom pielęgnacyjnym, drugi zaś utrzymuje pierwotne cechy – szybkość, bystrość, zwinność. Zdrowie i pielęgnacja Pielęgnacja i utrzymanie tego psa nie jest kłopotliwe. Konieczne jest dostarczenie mu odpowiedniej dawki ruchu, a szczególnie zajęć umysłowych poprzez pracę z owcami czy sporty kynologiczne. U Border Collie mogą wystąpić takie choroby CEA czyli anomalia oczu collie CL czyli Ceroidolipofuscynozy neuronalne oraz TSN Trapped Neutrophil Syndrome – w profesjonalnych hodowlach przeprowadzane są badania genetyczne w kierunku tych chorób. Może także wystąpić dysplazja stawów biodrowych – w tym celu hodowle wykonują zdjęcia RTG pod kątem tej choroby i rozmnażają tylko osobniki wolne od dysplazji, jednak nie daje to 100% pewności że szczeniaki urodzą się zdrowe. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat dość istotnymi problemami w rasie stały się padaczka, border collie collapse ("bcc" – zapaść powysiłkowa) oraz ocd (osteochondroza). Są to przypadłości, na które nie ma badań genetycznych, o których dziedziczeniu nie wiemy nic, w związku z czym niezwykle istotne jest, aby śledzić występowanie ich w całym rodowodzie psa czy u psów spokrewnionych, by móc określić prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia ich u konkretnego osobnika. Kategoria:Rasy psów